Whispering Hearts
by ScreamMinority
Summary: Giselle Returns to her homeland of Ooo to gain forgiveness from her sister, Marceline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walked along the grass, head held high, searching for a sign of anyone or anything that would somewhat remind me of my old home. I knew in my heart that the person that lived here didn't want me here, but I decided to take a crack at it and see if she would forgive me anyways.

I took one look at the tree house and sighed. Last I heard she had moved into one of these. It looked creepy and dangerous enough to be her home, but I was hesitant. I glanced at the small shack that was connected to the large tree. It looked like it was about to collapse. Sage nudged me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I guess it's now or never, isn't it?"

He nodded and nudged me closer to the door. I tightened my fist and knocked against it. There weren't any noises at first, but then I heard a few male voices. The knob twisted and the door flew open. There stood a lanky boy with dark blue shorts and a blue shirt. Covering his head was a hat that had animal ears of some sort; a rabbit or a bear, possibly. His fist was clenched around a sword. Next to him was a plump dog with wide eyes. Unlike his friend, he looked about ready to fall asleep then attack.

"Who are you?" yelled the boy.

His volume startled me. "My name is Giselle," I said with a slight stutter.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone," I explained. "Doesn't she live here?"

"I think you have the wrong tree house, sister," the dog barked.

I glanced down at him. "Oh, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait a sec," the boy said. "Who are you looking for?"

"My sister, Marceline."

The boy's eyes widened. He started flailing his arms around. "Bananas and graham crackers! You're Marceline's sister?"

"Uh, yes. I am."

"Great," the dog groaned. "Like one vampire wasn't enough."

"I'm Finn, and this is Jake!" The boy yelped with excitement. "We'll take you to see Marceline!"

"That's great," I said with a smile.

They both stepped out of the doorway. Finn looked over at Jake. "Hey, Jake, do you think you could give us a ride?"

I stared in shock. How were we supposed to fit on a lumpy dog?

"Sure thing." Jake took a step back and began to grow. He grew until he was almost as large as the tree house.

"Oh, my," I whispered. "A growing dog."

"Yeah, he's super cool." Finn smiled.

I grabbed Finn's hand and floated up to Jake. We got comfortable on his back. I glanced down at Sage. "We're heading to Marceline's, Sage. I'll let you know where I am when we get there!"

"Cool wolf," Finn said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"We're here," Finn said.

* * *

><p>I glanced down and saw a cave. "She lives in a cave?"<p>

"Well, yeah. To protect her from the sun—wait a second, how are you not shriveling up and dying?"

"Oh, because of this ring." I held out my left hand. "My mom gave it to me. It tricks my skin into thinking it's night time."

"Sweet! I love playing tricks on skin!"

I looked at him curiously and giggled.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Uh, guys, I better do this alone. I haven't seen my sister in about nine hundred and eighty-eight years."

"Oh, yeah. There might be some intense tension going on in there. Call us if you need back up!"

"I will!" I said, as I floated down and landed on the ground. Alright, Giselle. It's time to face the monster of nostalgia.

I flew into the cave and saw a cute little house. I planted my feet on the ground and started walking towards it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

In a few seconds, Marceline opened the door. She stared me down with wide eyes.

"Hi," I croaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Her mouth dropped. She stared at me with confusion. Anger flooded her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

I stood there silently.

"Do you know how long it's been since you left, Giselle?"

"A pretty long time," I answered.

"That was a rhetorical question! Why are you here anyways? Do you need something from me? Because if you don't, then I'd much rather keep on living without you in my life."

"Look, it wasn't my choice," I growled. "Dad banished me from the Vampire Kingdom. I couldn't come back, even if I wanted to!"

"Stop blaming this on dad. And the Vampire Kingdom has been destroyed for eight hundred years, Giselle."

She said my name like it was some sort of disease. "It's hard to not blame someone who isn't innocent!"

"That doesn't even make any sense. Dad loves you. You're his princess."

"Are you kidding me? Why do you think I went to live in Laa, Marceline? Dad wanted nothing to do with me. You were the favorite child. You got everything. Stop turning this around on me!"

She paused and rolled her eyes. "So, are you staying or what? I have things to do."

"No. I'm leaving." I turned on my heels and headed out of the cave.

"Giselle, wait," Marceline called out softly.

I didn't turn around. I kept walking until I found Finn and Jake.

"How did everything go?" Finn asked.

"Fine. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>We arrived back to the tree house pretty quickly. Jake made a pretty good source of transportation.<p>

I was just about to hop on Sage and leave, but Finn stopped me.

"Where are you going, Giselle?"

"I don't really know. I don't have anywhere to stay."

"Maybe PB could hook you up with a room in the Candy Kingdom! She's always welcoming visitors."

I shrugged. "Sounds okay to me. I'm not really sure who 'PB' is, though."

"PB is Princess Bubblegum. She's also the love of Finn's life," Jake explained with a smug grin.

"Jake!" Finn yelped.

"That's cute, Finn," I said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>We arrived to a fascinating castle. The trees surrounded the kingdom like a barricade. They had thin, blue trunks, and fluffy pink puffs to replace the absence of leaves. The grass was pastel green and shimmered when the sunlight hit it. A pool of sweet scented, red liquid wrapped around the kingdom. There was a thick, brown bridge coated with a purple substance. The entire castle looked cake-like with thick walls smeared with icing. Ice cream cones topped the tips of towers that were connected to the castle.<p>

Small shops and other sorts of buildings were scattered around the Candy Kingdom. They all seemed to surround the castle that was in the center of the kingdom.

The scent of sweet syrup and chocolate lingered in the air. Various species of candy people walked around the village, conversing with one another.

"That's PB's castle," Finn said, pointing at the captivating castle.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered.

"Wait till you see the inside!"

We walked through the village and up to the castle. Our entrance was simple; the guards seemed to recognize the two I traveled with.

Finn was telling the truth. The castle was absolutely stunning, decorated with all types of candy and sweets. A tall, slim figure started to walk down the stairs. She had locks of thick, pink hair, and skin the shade of a subtle rose. She wore a tight pink gown with a golden tiara. A small green gem on the tiara glimmered in the light.

"Finn!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. She picked up her step and traveled down the stair case. "What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you two—oh, I'm sorry, three." Her gaze was set on me. She seemed to eye up my every feature. Finally, she turned her head with a slight hint of disgust. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Giselle. She's Marceline's sister. She doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I figured you'd be able to help her out."

The princess's lips twitched into a smile. "Welcome!" she exclaimed. "You're always welcome in the Candy Kingdom. I would love to assist you with a _temporary_ home."

I smiled. A wave of relief washed over me. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," she chuckled with a swipe of her hand. "I love to help people. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here."

Finn laughed. "Great! I guess we'll see you later, Giselle. Thanks, PB!"

"Goodbye, Finn and Jake! I hope to see you soon!" She smiled and turned towards me. "Let's get you situated."

"Alright," I said with a soft smile.

Princess Bubblegum led me up the stair case and down the hall. We arrived at a room with a light blue and pink door. She took out a key and opened it. I slowly walked in. A strong, sweet scent filled the room. The floor looked incredibly soft. It was covered in swirls of pastel blue and pink. The bed looked heavenly with fluffy pink sheets and pillows.

"This room is perfect," I said with my jaw wide open.

"Great! If there's anything you need, please let me know. You're welcome to explore the castle, just stay away from my lab. Nothing ever goes right when someone accidently messes up my lab." She sighed and shook her head.

"Okay!"

"Oh, and what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything red or pink," I answered.

"You vampires are so interesting. Tata, Giselle!"

"Bye! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" she called from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I flopped onto the cotton candy bed, inhaling its sweet scent. It was extremely comfortable. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about Marceline. Would she try to find me? Probably not. She didn't seem to care about my arrival.

I glanced at the door. "At least some people enjoy my company," I thought about Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Sage. Sage!

"Fudge!" I jumped up and ran out the door. I floated over to the stare case and dashed down it. I wasn't really paying attention. I was worried about Sage. I left him all alone.

"Oof!" I stumbled over someone and landed on top of them. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head.

"Uhh, pardon me, but you're smushing my book," a deep voice said softly.

I stared at the person that the voice came from. Underneath me was a big eyed, blue haired boy. I quickly jumped up. "I'm so sorry," I squeaked.

He stared at me. "You're…floating."

"I do that," I whispered.

He stood up and came closer to me. "How peculiar. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

I giggled. "A vampire."

"I've never met a vampire before." He reached out his hand.

I was startled at first. I stared at his hand then back at him.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

His fingers grazed across my skin. "You're so fascinating. Your skin is below regular temperatures. That explains the odd color."

I frowned.

"Not odd in a bad way! Odd in a…pretty interesting way."

"Right," I said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Do you drink blood?" he asked.

"No. I suck the color out of things."

"Pardon?"

I looked around the room. I found a pink pansy in a vase. I sunk my fangs into it and slowly sucked the sweet pink nectar. It tasted almost like honey with a dash of ginger.

Princess Bubblegum entered the room with a sigh. "I see you found my experiment."

"I'm sorry. I had to demonstrate for…—"

"Hello, Zig. I see you've met my house guest. Giselle, meet the Prince of Prose."

"Prince?" I croaked.

He grinned and nodded. "I make a pretty bad one, but yes. I'm a prince. PB, I have the books you requested."

"Thank you, Zig. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Zig responded. "I'll go get them."

I watched him turn and go to the spot where I flew into him. He picked up some scientific looking books and handed them to Princess Bubblegum. She took them and thanked him. They began to talk about the books. I didn't really understand what they were saying about scientific theories and experiments, so I sat on the stair case and took out my charmed necklace. I opened it and sang the familiar notes that Sage would be able to hear from miles away.

Both sets of eyes were on me. I looked over and blushed.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I forgot my wolf…"

Zig walked over to me and examined the necklace. "Is this another one of your vampire things?"

"Not exactly. The Princess of Laa gave it to me when I was younger."

"You're a long way from home, aren't you? What does it do?"

"Well," I explained. "The necklace recognizes my voice. It then sort of sends a message out to animals. Different notes contact different animals. My wolf is familiar with those notes I just sang. He should be here in a few minutes."

The two looked at me, puzzled.

"That's amazing!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. "You _have to_ let me do some research on that! I _have to_ make a copy. This is a great invention!" She reached my necklace but I turned a little.

"Don't worry, it'll stay out of harm's way, I promise."

I stared at her, but then slipped the necklace off and handed it to her.

"Does it work with anyone? Or just you? This is so interesting!"

As she continued to ramble about the necklace, there was a sharp whine and a scratch at the door. I ran to it and opened it. Sage came racing in. He tackled me and began to lick my face.

"Hey buddy!" I giggled and tangled my fingers in his silky, white fur. I stood up when he hopped off of me.

Zig and Princess Bubblegum stared at me again.

"She sure is interesting," Zig whispered.

"I'll say. She's full of surprises," Princess Bubblegum responded.

Sage stuck to my side and growled at the two.

"It's alright, boy. They're not gonna hurt us."

He flopped onto the ground and put his head on his paws.

"Can he stay?" I asked the Princess.

"I suppose. Not inside, though. We'll have to tie him up somewhere. I don't need a vampire _and_ a wolf roaming the house."

I rolled my eyes at her joke. "We're not that bad."

"Alright," she said. "He can stay."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"PB, I want to continue that research on the necklace with you. Just let me know when you want to get together and talk about it."

"Excuse me," I interrupted.

"Yes?" he said.

"It's my necklace. Shouldn't I be involved, too?"

"You have a point. I don't see why not. You could tell us some useful information on it."

"I also have this," I said, extending my hand.

The two peered at the ring on my index finger.

"That's gorgeous. What is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"It's called a Moon Ring. My mother gave it to me. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but it tricks my body into thinking it's night time and protects me from the sun."

"That's even more brilliant than the necklace! We should create a copy of this for Marceline!"

"No we shouldn't," I snapped.

The room became silent.

"I mean…she probably already has one."

"Oh," Princess Bubblegum said. "She never wears it. I'll have to talk to her."

"Well, I'll see you two soon, then," Zig said, heading for the door.

"Bye," I said softly.

"Bye, Zig!" Princess Bubblegum called out.

He turned at me and smiled, then exited the castle.


End file.
